


Quién sangró tus manos y tu credo

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: Cas regresa después del hechizo con el que expulsó a todos los ángeles (incluido él mismo) al final del capítulo 5x18





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en livejournal el 23 de Abril de 2010. Archivado ahora aquí porque voy a cerrar el blog.

 

 

 

\- Y bien, ¿cómo le encontramos?

Sam, que era quien había formulado la pregunta, paseó la vista por los lomos de los libros acumulados sobre la mesa, como si esperase encontrar inspiración en los títulos. Ni Dean ni Bobby supieron darle una respuesta.

Sentían que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de costumbre: metidos en aquel salón, enterrados hasta la nariz en libros, buscando soluciones desesperadas para problemas que les venían grandes. Esta vez, sin embargo, era personal. Esta vez se trataba de salvar a un amigo.

\- ¿Nunca te dio por preguntarle a Cas a dónde van los ángeles cuando se les expulsa con ese símbolo?- volvió a preguntar Sam, todavía con los ojos fijos en los volúmenes cubiertos de polvo.

Dean lo miró, malhumorado.

\- Normalmente, cuando vaporizo a uno de esos cabrones es para quitármelo de encima, no porque le haya organizado una fiesta sorpresa al otro lado- replicó con acidez-. Así que no, no me preocupé de preguntar a dónde había que mandar a la stripper.

Su hermano le contestó con una expresión amarga, bajo el peso de la mirada preocupada de Bobby.

\- Puedes ahorrarte el sarcasmo, ¿vale? Yo también estoy preocupado por él.

Dean tuvo la decencia de mostrarse arrepentido, incluso avergonzado por su reacción. Justo ahora que las cosas con Sam habían empezado a arreglarse, no quería estropearlo.

\- Lo siento- suspiró-. Es sólo que sigo sin llevar bien eso de que otros se lleven los golpes por mí.

\- Dean…

\- No, Sam- le interrumpió-. Donde quiera que aterrizase, esos cuatro hijos de puta iban con él, y Cas sabía que no iba a poder con todos. Le habrán atrapado, y si no le han matado ya, sólo Dios sabe lo que le estarán haciendo. ¿Y por qué? Porque ni tú ni yo fuimos capaces de hacer entender a Adam que no podía fiarse de Zachariah, por eso. Para darnos una oportunidad de enmendarlo y rescatar al chico. Y el colmo de todo es que ni siquiera pudimos conseguirlo. Otro maldito sacrificio desperdiciado.

Se pasó una mano por los cortos mechones de cabello, intentando calmarse. El ambiente de la habitación, que ya era bastante lúgubre antes, se había ensombrecido todavía más.

\- ¿Crees que le habrán llevado de vuelta al cielo, como la otra vez?- preguntó Sam en voz baja.

Dean asintió.

\- Eso es lo que me temo.

\- Odio ser yo quien lo diga- intervino Bobby-, pero si realmente está allí arriba, no hay forma de que nosotros solos podamos sacarle.

Como si ésa hubiera sido su señal para entrar a escena, en ese momento se produjo una corriente de aire que levantó varios papeles, y Castiel se materializó en medio del salón.

Tres pares de ojos asombrados se concentraron sobre él y, durante un largo instante, en la habitación reinó un silencio absoluto. Entonces, el ángel se tambaleó ligeramente, como si hubiera frenado demasiado en seco y se hubiera mareado. Sam se adelantó de un salto para sostenerle, sujetándole por los brazos.

\- Ey, ey, Cas, ¿estás bien?

Castiel tenía la ropa arrugada y torcida, el rostro ojeroso, la piel pálida y restos de sangre seca aquí y allá. Le costó un evidente esfuerzo enfocar la vista en el menor de los Winchester, pero eso no impidió que la irritación en su rostro, y en su tono de voz, fueran más que evidentes.

\- ¿Siempre haces ese tipo de preguntas, Sam?

Una lenta sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro del cazador, que, sin previo aviso, envolvió a Castiel en un abrazo de oso y le dio dos o tres sonoras palmadas en la espalda, mientras reía alegremente.

\- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- le dijo.

El ángel soltó un gruñido ronco, pero soportó el asalto con paciencia. Bobby también se acercó a saludarle, e incluso llegó a sonreír afectuosamente durante una fracción de segundo. Sólo Dean se mantuvo apartado, inmóvil como una estatua, contemplando la escena con expresión cautelosa.

Como si presintiera el momento en que la mirada de Castiel se cruzó con la de su hermano, Sam le soltó y se hizo a un lado. Daba igual, en realidad. Era como si de repente no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

Dean quería acercarse o decir algo, pero no podía. Sentía un peso oprimiéndole el corazón que casi no le dejaba respirar. Era absurdo, porque Cas estaba de vuelta sano y salvo. La oleada de alivio que le había atravesado al verle tenía fuerza suficiente como para tumbar a un bisonte, y sin embargo, una vez pasado ese primer momento, se había apoderado de él esa angustia extraña a la que no sabía dar un nombre, y ahí estaba él, silencioso y rígido como si le hubieran petrificado.

\- Hola, Dean.

\- Hola…- le salió ronco, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar-. Hola, Cas.

\- Veo que sigues aquí.

\- Sí, así es. Cien por cien yo mismo, sin ningún pasajero dentro-. Ir de listillo no siempre funcionaba, pero eso no significaba que Dean estuviera dispuesto a dejar de usarlo como mecanismo de defensa.

\- He oído el rumor de que Zachariah está muerto.

\- Eso dicen, sí.

Castiel asintió lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima y casi sin parpadear. A pesar de su aspecto demacrado, en sus ojos se encendió una chispa de satisfacción que le iluminó todo el rostro. Era más que satisfacción, Dean habría podido jurar que eso que veía en la mirada del ángel era orgullo.

Cas estaba orgulloso de él.

Fue en ese momento cuando se disolvió la losa de granito que le oprimía el pecho. Y sólo entonces, al desaparecer el dolor, llegó a darse cuenta de qué era lo que le había estado agobiando.

“Lo siento, Dean, yo no tengo la misma fe en ti que tiene Sam”

Eso le había dolido mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Castiel había sido el único que creyó en él cuando Sam dejó de hacerlo, y Dean se había acostumbrado a apoyarse en esa fe, a contar con ella. Irónicamente, había recuperado la confianza de Sam tan sólo para perder la de Cas, como si el destino estuviera empeñado en hacerle andar siempre cojo de algún lado.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa manera de mirarle como si él fuera la respuesta a todos los enigmas del universo. Dean respiró hondo por primera vez en días, sintiéndose libre por fin.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?- preguntó, en parte para entablar cualquier tipo de conversación que le distrajera de más epifanías emocionales, y en parte porque realmente quería saberlo.

\- A duras penas.

\- ¿Te llevaron de vuelta al cielo?

\- Lo intentaron, pero logré eludirles antes de que lo consiguieran- respondió Cas, apretando la mandíbula en un gesto inconsciente. Algo en su rostro le dijo a Dean que esa indiferencia que pretendía aparentar no tenía nada que ver con lo que realmente había experimentado mientras estaba ausente.

Dean asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Eso está bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Había algo hipnótico en aquellos ojos azules que le impedía apartar la mirada, y que casi no le dejaba pensar.

\- Sobreviviré.

Dean oía de fondo el tic tac de un reloj, lo que le decía que el tiempo seguía corriendo; pero de no ser por eso, habría estado dispuesto a jurar que se había detenido.

Castiel fue el primero en romper el contacto visual.

\- Si me disculpáis- murmuró, visiblemente agotado-, creo que necesito descansar un poco.  
  
\- Mi casa es tu casa- dijo Bobby, haciendo una especie de gesto invitador con una mano-. Elige la habitación que quieras.

\- Gracias.

Desapareció como de costumbre, no sin antes dedicarle a Dean otra mirada breve pero intensa. Cuando se hubo marchado, el hombre tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho y apretar con fuerza sobre un corazón que se había puesto a latir como desbocado. Otra vez sentía una especie de garra que le estrujaba, aunque en esta ocasión la naturaleza de esa opresión era completamente diferente. Total, absoluta y radicalmente diferente. Esta clase de dolor era algo que no había sentido en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. No desde que una chica de piel morena y cabello rizado le sonriera con toda la fuerza de sus veintipocos años y sus ganas de comerse el mundo, haciéndole sentir como si su estómago se hubiera escapado de su abdomen de un salto.

E incluso entonces, no lo había sentido ni con la mitad de intensidad.

Muy despacio, y sin retirar la mano que presionaba sobre su esternón, Dean se fue dejando caer sobre la silla más cercana, olvidando por un momento a Sam, a Bobby y a todo cuanto le rodeaba.

La voz de Sam quebró el tenso silencio y le devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Dean?

El aludido se giró hacia él, consciente de que su rostro reflejaba perfectamente lo abrumado y confuso que se sentía, y le interrogó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?- preguntó Sam, con el ceño fruncido y el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

El mayor no contestó de inmediato. Volvió la cabeza otra vez hacia el punto donde Castiel había estado de pie unos segundos antes, luego miró a su hermano de nuevo y respondió:

\- Sammy, ahora sí que estoy jodido.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Bobby se impulsó ágilmente hasta la cocina en su silla de ruedas, abrió la nevera y sacó de ella tres cervezas, que depositó sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

 

*****

\- ¿Quieres decir que tú también lo sabías?

Sam esbozó una media sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Que Cas está enamorado de ti? Dean, tú eres el único que no lo sabía. Bueno, es posible que él tampoco tenga ni idea, no estamos seguros. No es muy avispado para esa clase de cosas.

\- Además- corroboró Bobby-, también llegas tarde a la fiesta en lo que respecta a ti mismo, chico. Lo veíamos venir desde hace siglos.

\- Esto es la leche. O sea, que mientras estábamos metidos hasta los codos en el Apocalipsis, vosotros habéis estado cotilleando como dos viejas en vuestros ratos libres. ¿También habéis hecho una porra para ver quién acierta la fecha y el lugar en que voy a enrollarme con él?- exclamó Dean, indignado. Darse cuenta de que la amistad que sentía por Cas no tenía absolutamente nada de platónica ya era motivo más que suficiente para entrar en pánico. Que Sam y Bobby lo hubieran adivinado antes que él no sólo era inquietante, sino una de las cosas más humillantes que le habían sucedido nunca.

\- Yo quería, pero tu hermano dijo que para nosotros dos solos no tenía gracia- respondió Bobby con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada fulminante como recompensa.

\- Venga, Dean- intervino Sam, antes de que el malhumor de su hermano llegara más lejos-. ¿A qué viene tanto drama? Esto es algo bueno, ¿no? Al menos estáis los dos en la misma onda.

\- Sammy, esto no es algo que uno asuma todos los días, ¿sabes? Tengo derecho a mis quince minutos de pánico.

\- Ah, claro, es verdad. Acabas de tener una revelación de las que te cambian la vida. Debe de ser jueves.

Dean parpadeó un par de veces, mirándole asombrado. ¿Estaba Sam utilizando su propia lógica (y una buena dosis de ironía) contra él?

\- ¿Qué cojones, Sammy?

\- Dean…- el pequeño se llevó las manos a las sienes, sonriendo con una mezcla de afecto y exasperación-, llevamos un año de mierda en lo que a noticias se refiere. No, borra eso, mejor dos años. Día sí y día no nos enteramos de cosas como que hemos empezado el Apocalipsis, o que el cielo y el infierno piensan usarnos para cepillarse medio planeta, o que a Dios le importa un rábano todo. Por una vez, por una puñetera vez, el impactante descubrimiento que hace temblar el suelo bajo tus pies es algo positivo. Algo esperanzador, y no justo lo contrario como de costumbre. ¿Y tu reacción es ponerte a flipar?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Sam? ¿Empezar a dibujar corazones con nuestras iniciales dentro? ¡En este momento tenemos otros problemillas entre manos, por si no lo has notado!

\- Precisamente por eso- contestó con suavidad su hermano-. El mundo se va a pique, Dean. Si tienes la oportunidad de conseguir un poco de felicidad antes de que se apaguen las luces, no pierdas el tiempo buscándole sentido. Ve a por ella.

Dean se tomó un par de segundos para sopesar esas palabras y al fin exhaló lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, meneando la cabeza a un lado y al otro como alguien que se sabe vencido.

\- Mi hermano pequeño me está dando consejos sobre sexo gay- murmuró para nadie en particular-. Ésta es, oficialmente, la conversación más surrealista que he tenido en mi vida. Y te lo dice alguien que ha hablado con una versión futura de sí mismo.

Sam soltó un bufido, acompañado por una de sus radiantes sonrisas triunfales marca de la casa.

\- No es tan sencillo, ¿sabes?- añadió Dean, poniéndose serio de repente-. No se puede decir que las cosas entre nosotros estén ahora en su mejor momento.

Incluso a él le resultó evidente la inseguridad en su voz. Sam le miró con simpatía, pero fue Bobby quien le dijo lo que necesitaba oír.

\- Pues ¿a qué esperas, hijo? Ve a arreglarlas.

 

****

 

Dean bajó los últimos escalones que conducían al sótano y casi corrió hasta la habitación del pánico. Había buscado a Castiel por toda la casa, sin éxito, y ya casi estaba seguro de que el ángel se había marchado. Aquel era el último rincón que le quedaba por revisar,

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y el hombre se asomó cuidadosamente al interior. Respiró aliviado al ver la figura relajada de Castiel sobre el camastro, con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente. Se había echado a dormir completamente vestido, gabardina y zapatos incluidos, y descansaba con el cuerpo tan recto y quieto como uno de esos vampiros de las películas mudas.

Dean se quedó un momento ahí, mirándole y sintiendo cómo en su rostro se iba formando una sonrisa. En su pecho surgió la ya conocida mezcla de exasperación y cariño que parecía ser su respuesta automática a todas las rarezas del ángel, aunque esta vez iba subrayada por algo más profundo, más intenso y abrumador. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo antes, pero Castiel era hermoso. Sí, Dean era consciente de que el rostro que estaba viendo era en realidad el de Jimmy Novak; pero en su mente ése era, y siempre sería, Cas. Había visto a Jimmy cuando el ángel no estaba con él, y la diferencia era evidente. Jimmy no exudaba esa aura de poder, de fuerza contenida, de luz. Eso era todo Castiel.

Además, aunque nunca habían hablado expresamente de ello, los dos sabían que Jimmy ya no estaba allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esa era la razón de que, últimamente, Castiel se hubiera vuelto tan sensible a las reacciones físicas de su recipiente: su dueño original ya no estaba allí para recibir esas demandas y ayudarle a procesarlas.

Dean comenzó a retirarse en silencio, para no molestarle, pero la voz de Castiel le detuvo.

\- Hola, Dean.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se adentró en la habitación con un par de pasos vacilantes, al tiempo que Cas se incorporaba y se sentaba en el estrecho catre, dejando un hueco libre a su lado como una invitación.

\- Creí que estarías en uno de los dormitorios de arriba. ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le salió más seco y exigente de lo que pretendía, como venía siendo habitual cuando se sentía inseguro. Sin embargo, Castiel no pareció darse cuenta, o tal vez fuese que estaba acostumbrado a que Dean le hablara en ese tono. La idea le hizo sentir culpable.

\- Aquí hay más silencio- explicó el ángel, y luego preguntó-. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

Dean avanzó hasta el camastro, notando que Castiel asumía automáticamente que sólo venía a buscarle para pedirle algún favor. Estaba claro que tenía muchas cosas que enmendar en su relación.

\- Nada, Cas, es sólo que…- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba los antebrazos sobre las rodillas-… Creo que te debo una disculpa.

De todas las reacciones que podía haber esperado, ver a Castiel revolverse incómodo habría sido, casi seguro, la última. Pero eso fue lo que sucedió.

\- No, Dean, en realidad te la debo yo a ti.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por golpearte- respondió el ángel, agachando la cabeza-. No debí hacerlo.

Dean le miró de soslayo con sincero asombro. Él ya había dado ese asunto por zanjado. A pesar de que los cortes que tenía en el rostro aún escocían, por lo que a él respectaba, eso pertenecía al pasado. No esperaba que Castiel volviera a sacar el tema.

-Bueno, yo tampoco debería haberte catapultado al final del arco iris- contestó, asumiendo una expresión ligeramente avergonzada. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa-. Suerte que somos amigos, ¿eh, Cas? No quiero ni pensar lo que nos haríamos si nos lleváramos mal.

Castiel respondió con una risa discreta, involuntaria, meneando la cabeza negativamente.

\- Nah, me he llevado palizas peores- añadió Dean, quitándole importancia-. Además, probablemente me lo merecía.

\- No- replicó Cas de inmediato, levantando la vista y mirándole a los ojos, muy serio, para enfatizar sus palabras-. No te lo merecías en absoluto.

El ángel suspiró con profundo pesar, dejando caer ligeramente la cabeza y volviendo la mirada hacia el suelo. Se tomó un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos, y entonces comenzó a explicarse:

\- Estaba enfadado porque no sabía qué hacer- dijo, evitando mirarle-. Dean, ya no me queda nada más. No tengo otro propósito ni otra fe más que la que tú me diste. Eres mi último punto de referencia, y ver que te iba a perder a ti también y no parecía haber forma de evitarlo fue más de lo que pude soportar. Perdí el control.

El peso combinado de los dos sobre el débil colchón había hecho que éste se doblara hacia la mitad y, sin darse cuenta, ángel y humano habían resbalado poco a poco el uno hacia el otro, hasta quedar rodilla con rodilla. El cuerpo de Castiel se sentía tibio y acogedor a su lado, y cuando se levantó, Dean instantáneamente echó de menos su calidez.

\- Pero no fue justo que descargara mi rabia sobre ti- siguió diciendo Cas, mientras caminaba hasta el centro de la habitación y se paraba justo sobre la trampa del diablo dibujada en el cemento. Levantó el rostro hacia el techo, hacia el otro símbolo idéntico que parpadeaba bajo las aspas del ventilador-. Proporcionarme algo en lo que creer no es tu responsabilidad, es algo que debo encontrar por mí mismo. Ya tienes más que suficiente en tus manos, sólo faltaría que también tuvieras que cuidar de mí.

\- No me importa- se apresuró a contestar Dean, poniéndose de pie a su vez como accionado por un resorte.

Castiel bajó la cabeza para mirarle, inclinándola a un lado como hacía siempre que no entendía del todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- Cuidar de ti, quiero decir- le aclaró el cazador-. O sea, tampoco es que necesites mucho, ¿no? En general sabes arreglártelas bastante bien solo, no es como si fueras una carga ni nada. Qué demonios, en realidad eres tú el que nos cuida a nosotros casi siempre. Nos has salvado el culo más veces de las que soy capaz de contar, Cas. Si acaso, te estaría devolviendo el favor. Además, tengo mucha práctica cuidando de la gente. Es algo así como mi especialidad, ¿sabes? Ya le he cogido el gusto.

Otra vez estaba hablando sin freno y tropezándose con las palabras. El ángel frunció el ceño, como si el atolondrado intento de explicación le estuviera confundiendo más todavía. Lo cual no tendría nada de extraño, en opinión de Dean. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y probó de nuevo.

\- Lo cierto es- comenzó, acercándose a Castiel con pasos lentos- que nunca se me ha dado bien eso de creer en mí. No sé cómo hacerlo, y la mitad de las veces no pienso que merezca la pena de todas formas. Pero cuando tú estás ahí, confiando en mí, es más fácil seguir adelante. No puedo perder eso, Cas.

Se detuvo a apenas centímetros de él sin proponérselo y, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar preguntarse si todas esas veces que acusó a ese ángel de no saber respetar su espacio personal, no habría tenido que repartir mejor las culpas.

\- No volveré a decepcionarte- terminó.

El rostro de Castiel mostraba una emoción intensa, difícil de catalogar. Cuando habló, su voz era una fracción más insegura, más ronca, más quebradiza.

\- Nunca lo has hecho.

Se miraron en silencio, diciéndose mil cosas con los ojos en esa especie de idioma sin palabras que habían elaborado entre los dos, hasta que Dean ya no pudo soportar más la tensión. Avanzó los dos pasos escasos que le separaban de Castiel y le abrazó.

Como si, al tocarle, Dean hubiera cortado los hilos que le mantenían tenso, Castiel se fundió contra él, enterrando el rostro en su hombro y estrechándole con fuerza. El calor suave del ángel y su olor fresco e inocente le envolvieron, inundando sus sentidos y haciéndole temblar. No era capaz de distinguir los latidos erráticos de su propio corazón de los de Castiel, martilleando contra su pecho.

Estuvieron así durante mucho más de lo que habría sido razonable prolongar un abrazo entre amigos, hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Entonces, al empezar a separarse, Dean volvió deliberadamente el rostro hacia el de Cas, de forma que su nariz rozó la mejilla del ángel con suavidad. Castiel tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no hacía el menor intento de rechazarle. Dean apoyó la frente contra la de él, respirando agitadamente, mientras una de sus manos subía para acunar ese rostro tan querido.

Sólo necesitó inclinarse un poco para besarle.

Dean no había besado nunca antes a otro hombre, y era una suerte que no hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensárselo antes de pasar a la acción, porque en caso contrario podría haberse acobardado demasiado para intentarlo. Y, en ese caso, se habría perdido esa sensación como de borrachera inmediata, como caer en picado por una montaña rusa. El estómago en la garganta y la sangre bailando a ritmo de rock and roll en sus venas. La oleada de calor repentina naciendo de su vientre y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Los labios húmedos de saliva, volviéndose más y más sensibles con cada roce. La lengua que por fin consiguió abrirse paso hacia la boca de Castiel y el gemido lastimero, sensual y abandonado que escapó de la garganta de éste.

Cas se apretó más contra él, si es que eso era posible, y el movimiento les impulsó a los dos trastabillando hasta la pared. La espalda de Dean chocó contra ella con un golpe seco, pero el cazador apenas lo notó. Quien sí se dio cuenta fue Castiel, que se apartó de inmediato con expresión espantada.

\- Lo siento… lo siento- se disculpó torpemente.

\- No importa, Cas.

\- Sí, sí que importa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- Cas, maldita sea, deja de hablar y vuelve a besarme.

Ésa fue una orden que a Castiel no le costó nada obedecer.

Se arrancaron la ropa a tirones, buscando piel con manos febriles. En algún momento se escuchó el sonido de tela rasgándose, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Dean se detuvo, asaltado por una repentina oleada de emoción, al ver expuesto el pecho de Castiel. Sus dedos recorrieron con aire reverente las finas y pálidas líneas que lo surcaban, único testimonio visible del símbolo que él mismo se había grabado allí. Ni siquiera se les podía considerar cicatrices, y probablemente desaparecerían del todo en muy poco tiempo, pero el recuerdo de lo que Cas había hecho por él no podría borrarse nunca de la memoria de Dean Winchester.

El ángel, sin embargo, no parecía estar de humor para romanticismos en aquel momento. Si Dean hubiera tenido la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para fijarse en la expresión de su rostro, se habría dado cuenta de que Cas tenía necesidades bastante más urgentes que atender, y que la falta de colaboración por parte del cazador le estaba impacientando. Mucho.

En efecto, le apartó los dedos con un manotazo y le sujetó ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza, manteniéndole inmovilizado con la derecha, mientras que la izquierda se colaba dentro de sus pantalones sin más ceremonias.

Al orgullo masculino de Dean no le dio tiempo a sentirse ofendido. Esos largos dedos se cerraron sobre su carne y él empezó a ver chispas de colores tras sus párpados. Además, ¿a quién quería engañar? Le ponía a cien que Castiel tomara el control de esa manera.

De hecho, se le puso tan dura en tan poco tiempo que temió sufrir un infarto cerebral por falta de riego sanguíneo.

El ángel podía ser virgen, pero no tenía nada de tímido. Sus caricias fueron algo torpes al principio, pero Castiel era un observador nato y, a medida que las reacciones de Dean le fueron indicando lo que funcionaba y lo que no, no tardó en tenerle jadeando y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, balanceando las caderas para salir al encuentro de su puño en cada caricia.

Se sentía genial, pero no era suficiente. Dean quería más, lo quería todo.

\- Cas…- suplicó entrecortadamente-… cama.

\- Sí.

La poca ropa que les quedaba cayó por el camino, mientras avanzaban a ciegas hasta el estrecho catre. Dean empujó a Castiel para que se tumbara sobre su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, colocándose de manera que, al inclinarse para besarle, sus miembros se frotaron uno contra el otro. Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y sensual, mientras con su lengua exploraba a conciencia la boca de Cas. Era enloquecedor, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de él.

\- Necesitamos algo…- murmuró, pensativo, al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles como loción. Al final, su vista fue a parar en una de las estanterías, donde descansaba la última de las jarras de arcilla que Castiel había traído desde Jerusalén.

Se volvió hacia el ángel, que había seguido la dirección de su mirada, y le interrogó con un arqueo de cejas.

\- ¿Eso te haría daño?- preguntó también, para asegurarse.

\- Sólo si estuviera encendido- negó Cas con una sonrisa.

\- Genial.

Dean se levantó tan rápido como pudo y, cuando tuvo la vasija en las manos, de pronto se echó a reír.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Castiel, frunciendo el ceño desde la cama.

\- Nada, es que…- respiró hondo para despejarse-. Estoy a punto de follar con un ángel, usando óleo sagrado como lubricante. Supongo que se puede ser más blasfemo, pero es difícil.

Castiel sonrió, mirándole apasionadamente mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la cama en toda su espléndida desnudez, sin pudor alguno. El ángel se incorporó un poco, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, para dejarle sitio a Dean. Cuando éste se hubo sentado sobre su regazo otra vez, Cas apoyó las manos en sus caderas y las fue subiendo lentamente por sus costados, acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros. Con una ligera presión, hizo que Dean se inclinara hacia delante para poder besarle dulcemente. Luego le miró a los ojos y dijo, con sentimiento:

\- Sólo hay una cosa en esta habitación que sea sagrada para mí, y eres tú.

Dean tuvo que besarle para disimular el nudo que acababa de atenazarle la garganta, y también para evitar su mirada sincera y aguda, esos ojos que siempre habían sabido ver más allá de su fachada. En aquel momento, era más de lo que podía soportar.

En cuanto recuperó un poco el control de sus emociones, Dean se incorporó, mirando a Cas con una sonrisa descarada y lasciva, llena de promesas. Vertió un poco de aceite sobre sus dedos y echó la mano hacia atrás, buscando su propia entrada. Una sonrisa de triunfo asomó a sus labios al ver el modo en que las pupilas del ángel se dilataban instantáneamente y su respiración se entrecortaba.

La primera vez que Dean se había tocado de esa forma, fue porque una chica se lo pidió. Quería mirarle mientras lo hacía. Él había accedido con escepticismo, pero al final la experiencia había resultado ser la mayor y más satisfactoria sorpresa de su vida. Desde entonces, había hecho bueno ese viejo dicho de que la práctica hace al maestro.

Pero esta vez fue mucho mejor, porque Castiel no se limitó a quedarse quieto y comérselo con los ojos. Sus manos no descansaban, delineando sus abdominales, pellizcándole suavemente los pezones, y acariciando con devoción cualquier trozo de piel que quedara a su alcance.

Aun así, nada habría podido preparar a Dean para la exquisita sensación de tener a Cas dentro de él, unidos de la manera más íntima posible. El calor, el deseo febril tensándole todos los músculos del cuerpo, los fuegos artificiales que estallaron en su cabeza cuando consiguió encontrar el ángulo justo, la mano caliente y suave de Cas acariciando su miembro con firmeza, sin el menor rastro de duda o inseguridad. Castiel enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el primer orgasmo de su vida, gimiendo lastimeramente y aferrándose a las caderas de Dean con tanta fuerza que al día siguiente la piel luciría la marca de sus dedos. Susurrándole al oído algo en enoquiano, cuyo significado estaba tan claro en el tono de su voz que no hizo falta traducirlo.

Ése fue el último empujoncito que Dean necesitó para correrse, con tanta fuerza que hasta se le nubló la vista durante varios segundos. Castiel siguió acariciándole hasta el final, moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo y cubriéndole de besos. Le sostuvo mientras de rompía en mil pedazos y se recomponía de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con los últimos espasmos de placer, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Permanecieron así entrelazados mientras sus cuerpos recuperaban el aliento, exhaustos y cubiertos de sudor pero demasiado satisfechos para moverse. Castiel hizo un gesto desganado con una mano y la puerta de la celda se cerró, dejando afuera las responsabilidades, los miedos, los malos recuerdos y las trampas que habían sorteado por el camino.

Allí, ni siquiera el Apocalipsis podía tocarles.

 

FIN  



End file.
